A compressor having an inner ring to which is secured a seal carrier of a stator vane assembly is known, in particular, from the Applicant's International Patent Application WO 2007/134585 A1, the disclosure and contents of which are fully incorporated in the present patent application by reference.
Due to manufacturing tolerances, there may be an axial gap and/or a radial gap between the inner ring and the seal carrier.